Em Seu Olhar
by Moony L
Summary: SiRem bem rosinha bebê. Ficlet fluffy de como Sirius e Remus começaram a namorar :X Leiam, está fofinho :3


**Disclaimer:** Todo mundo sabe que todos os personagens de Harry Potter são da J.K. e eu apenas estou pegando emprestado. Aliás, eu nem sei o que ela faria se visse tanta fic yaoi na internet...

**Aviso:** Essa fic contém Yaoi/Slash. Se você na gosta de homens que tenham uma relação amorosa, por favor, saia, porque eu não quero ficar recebendo reviews mal-criadas depois. E se você for menor de idade, quiser ler mesmo assim, não me responsabilizo, essa fic é classificada como M (antigo NC-17), mas só porque eu me preocupo com as criancinhas inocentes que ainda não conhecem o mundo yaoi, porque essa fic não tem NADA de mais.

**Em Seu Olhar**

Em uma manhã ensolarada de outono, já fazia frio em Hogwarts. As folhas das árvores já começaram a ficarem amareladas e cobrir a grama, agora, pouco verde com folhas que eventualmente caiam.

Remus que adorava as sombras das árvores, não mais precisaria delas, pois os raios solares nessa época do ano já não queimavam a sua pele alva. Mas gostava das árvores para se apoiar, e ficar horas a fio observando a paisagem e ficar filosofando, ou estudando, ou mesmo pensando em sua conturbada vida, porque apenas de longe ele parecia ser um menino de 15 anos normal.

A começar por ser lobisomem. E tem todas aquelas chatices de Lua Cheia e Casa dos Gritos. Os constantes arranhões que muitas vezes não cicatrizavam por completo até a próxima transformação. Isso o fazia se afastar de tudo e de todos. Porém, tinha três amigos no colégio, que até viraram animagos para ajudá-lo nas noites de transformação. James, Peter e... Sirius.

Oh, Sirius.

Por que, por quê?

É aqui que a história começa. Bem... digamos que, Padfoot estes dias estava atacado. Atacado não era bem a palavra. Mas estava implicando mais do que o comum com o nosso querido Remus. Tudo bem que ele sempre implicou muito, mas...

_[Flashback_

- Lobinho, desse jeito você vai morrer de tanto estudar... Poderia curtir mais a vida, sair mais com seus amigos, em vez de ficar enfurnado nessa biblioteca poeirenta. Olhe só como já estão suas mãos! – Sirius disse, apenas para encher a paciência, mas no fundo ele tinha razão. Remus tem alergia à poeira nas mãos, e as pontas de seus dedos já estavam descascando.

- Sirius... me deixei estudar. A prova de Runas é amanhã e eu ainda estou com dúvidas em algumas coisas... Você deveria estudar também! – continuou a tentar estudar.

- Eu não preciso. Eu vou sentar atrás de você – um sorrisinho sarcástico brotou nos lindos lábios de Sirius, aqueles lábios que todos queriam beijar...

Moony chacoalhou a cabeça por ter pensado tamanha besteira.

- Está tudo bem lobinho? Não quer que eu sente atrás de você?

- Não é isso... Apenas minha visão que está começando a falhar. Estou muito cansado, vou dar uma volta por aí.

Sirius que estava deitado na grande mesa da biblioteca, ao ver Moony se levantar confessou de pronto:

- Eu vou com você. A donzela não pode andar por estes castelos sozinha.

- Hahahaha. Você me faz rir. – Remus olhou bem dentro dos olhos do moreno. Aqueles olhos azul-acinzentados que só Sirius tinha. Não soube quanto tempo ficaram se olhando, mas aquilo foi bem... perturbador. Moony saiu correndo e então está onde se encontra agora.

_[Fim do Flashback_

Ele estava embaixo de uma árvore, pensando em seus sentimentos por Sirius.

- LOOOOBO – Remus ouviu um berro. Ah não. Sirius...

- Síri... – apenas sorriu, vendo o moreno se aproximar.

- Não queria te deixar sozinho. – Padfoot? Se preocupando com ele em vez de jogar uma bomba fedorenta no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme? Essa é boa.

- Aham. – fingindo concordar. Gostava muito de Sirius, mas aquela era uma boa hora para se ficar sozinho.

- Algum problema?

- Não. – mentiu. Claro que havia um problema. Talvez estivesse apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo! Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo. – Por quê?

- Você está... desanimado. Posso? – estava se referindo a deitar nas pernas de Remus.

- Claro, à vontade. – Ah, que ótimo! Agora o cãozinho estava deitado em seu colo. Se ficasse excitado já era... Remus! O que você está pensando? Teve a vontade de chacoalhar sua cabeça de novo. Apenas olhou para o lado, pro horizonte, sem prestar atenção em alguma coisa.

Sirius colocou as duas mãos no pescoço alvo de Lupin. Este olhou para baixo de encontro com os olhos do outro. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e sua boca seca. Ficou fitando os olhos azuis que nem outrora. Aquele olhar... Se perdia naquele olhar. Sirius puxou o pescoço do loiro para baixo de encontro ao seu. Os lábios quase se encostando, o moreno sussurrou:

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem, lobinho? – Foi o fim. Estava completamente rendido à Sirius e por mais que lutasse, quis se deixar levar. Sirius tinha dito com uma voz incrivelmente sexy, quase o beijando. Remus corou. Muito. Sentiu até as bochechas queimarem. Não conseguiu responder nada, não conseguiu pensar em nada. O moreno puxou a cabeça do loiro um pouco mais para baixo, encostando seus lábios no dele em um "selinho".

Remus que estava com as pernas esticadas e numa posição totalmente torta, flexionou o joelho para cima, trazendo Sirius mais para perto e ficando numa posição cômoda para seu pescoço. Abraçou o cãozinho e entreabriu os lábios sentindo a língua quente de Sirius entrando em sua boca. O lobinho correspondeu o beijo bem apaixonado. Quando precisaram respirar, se desgrudaram.

Lupin olhou para baixo, corando, sem olhar para Sirius. Sirius que ainda estava com as mãos em torno do pescoço do loiro, se içou para cima e sussurrou no ouvido de Rem:

- Quer namorar comigo? – e ao dizer, se afastou para ver a reação do amigo.

Remus olhou nos olhos de Sirius. Dessa vez com muito carinho. Quase disse "não" por achar errado, ou por medo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Sim! – e em seguida abriu um largo sorriso e Sirius o abraçou muito forte.

Se as árvores falassem...

_Fim... ou não XD_

**N/A: **_Nyu, primeira fic de Sirem que eu realmente gosto (fora os lemons com a Shuny ;x) mas tipo, foi a minha primeira sozinha que ficou assim... No ponto! Sim, eu fiz com a intenção de ficar bem fluffy, e porque não tenho mais achado fics realmente boas desse casal, então me aventurei a escrever:3 Quero reviews! Beijos!_


End file.
